1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one of autofocusing (AF) techniques for image pickup apparatuses, a focusing target area is selected from among a plurality of AF areas in accordance with predetermined criteria, and a subject in the selected AF area is brought into an in-focus state (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-171298).